Una época contigo
by Dark janubis
Summary: Alguna vez han pensado lo difícil que es cuidar a un bebé? El faraón nunca lo pensó, pero cuando su Hikari es misteriosamente convertido en un bebé...cómo le hará el espíritu para cuidar de él? y que tiene esto que ver con el pasado?...no es Yaoi...
1. Algo está mal

Dark: Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que espero que les guste!

Nico: de qué trata esta vez?

Dark: Ya lo veras...pero estoy segura que te gustara. Esta historia, los hará reír, los hará llorar, los hará reír llorando!

Nico: Genial...bueno comencemos con esto...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**y gracias a Dios que no lo sea!

Dark: Fingiré que no oí eso! ¬¬'

Nico: n.n U

Dark: Bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Capitulo I

**Algo esta mal...**

Era un día como cualquier otro...o al menos eso creían todos los jóvenes en la ciudad Domino. Era un día de escuela, un día aburrido para muchos, pero agradable para otros. En la secundaria Domino, nuestro grupo favorito de amigos tomaban tranquilamente un descanso en el receso. Nadie sabía que los estaban viendo...

Ooo

En un lugar lejano y distinto, una sombra oscura observaba en una fuente, la imagen de jóvenes riendo y pasando un momento divertido. La sonrisa maléfica de la sombra fue visible cuando vio la silueta del joven duelista que se encontraba en medio de sus dos compañeros.

-Al fin te encontré... no escaparás de mi esta vez...jajaja

Ooo

Yugi estaba bebiendo su soda mientras oía atentamente la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo. A su lado estaban Joey y Tristan ,y en frente, estaban Tea y Ryou. Fue entonces que una extraña hola de frío recorrió la espalda de Yugi, dejándolo algo desconcertado.

Ooo

Shakka...shi...dembu...tul...-recitaba la sombra desde su escondite- Shakka... shi...dembu...tul...

Ooo

El cuerpo de Yugi se estremeció levemente mientras el sentía como si su cabeza fuera bañada en agua helada.

Shakka... shi... dembu.. .tul 

De pronto Yugi se encontró temblando con algo de fuerza. Sus amigos lo miraron angustiados.

-Yugi estas bien?-preguntó Ryou.

_Shakka..._

-Viejo, te siente mal?-preguntó Joey.

_Shi..._

-Yugi, calma amigo...-dijo Tristan.

_Dembu..._

-Yugi?-preguntó Tea.

_Tul..._

De pronto, todas las luces se borraron de los ojos de Yugi, causando que este cayera al suelo inconsciente.

_Tul..._

-Yugi!-gritaron los chicos tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

_Tul..._

Llevémoslo a la enfermería!-dijo Ryou, los demás asintieron aprisa.

Ul...jajajaja 

Ooo

En la casa Mutou...

Yami, quien cumpliendo con su labor de fiel ayudante y protector de su aibou (compañero), se encontraba en ese instante resolviendo uno de los dilemas más grandes de la vida...

-DEMONIOS! ¿Pero cómo voy a saber qué palabra de seis letras significa grandioso?-gritaba Yami tratando de solucionar el 'dificilísimo' crucigrama que había venido con el periódico.

La razón por la que Yami lo hacía, era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. El abuelo había salido de viaje, por lo tanto, Yami y Yugi habían quedado a cargo de la tienda y de la casa. Ya que Yugi asistía a clase, Yami se encargaba principalmente por el cuidado de la tienda. Pero ese día no había aparecido casi ningún cliente, y Yami estaba mortalmente aburrido. Armo tres rompecabezas, cuatro cubos mágicos y jugo veinte veces solitario, pero no fue hasta que tomó el crucigrama que en verdad se topó con un verdadero reto. Yami había visto a Yugi resolverlo varias veces, también había visto al abuelo, creyó que sería sencillo, pero no pensó que podría ser tan engañoso!

-Vamos!...piensa Yami...palabra de seis letras, comience con 'g' y signifique grandioso...palabra...seis...g...grandioso...ARG!-fue entonces que sonó la campana de la puerta.

Yami levantó la vista y vio a Ryou, Tea y Tristan, ingresando con algo de prisa.

-Um?...hola-Dijo Yami recibiéndolos con un saludo.

Ryou se acercó a Yami, y saludo.

-Hola Yami cómo te va?

-Bien Ryou...oigan qué hacen aquí muchachos? Han visto a Yugi?...según el reloj-dijo volteando a ver al 'misterioso lector de tiempo' según él-...creo que la escuela termino hace algún tiempo...verdad?

-Bueno...-dijo Tristan, tratando de manejar la situación con diplomacia-Yami...primero que nada, no quiero que te alarmes, de acuerdo?

-Alarmarme?-preguntó confundido- Qué ocurre?

-No es nada serio-dijo Tea-solo es que...Yugi...él...bueno...

-Yugi? Qué pasa con mi aibou?

-Sólo qué el esta...

-Está aquí!-dijo Joey entrando lentamente en la tienda, con un dormido Yugi a cuestas.

-Yugi!-dijo Yami alarmado de que su amigo no estuviese sobre sus dos piernas-Yugi?...

-Tranquilo Yami, sólo está dormido-afirmó Ryou.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó tratando de calmarse.

-No estamos seguros-dijo Tristan-Sólo sabemos que un segundo estábamos conversando amablemente y al siguiente, Yugi estaba temblando y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Qué?-Yami parecía estar más alterado.

-Tómalo con calma Yami...-dijo Tea-lo llevamos a la enfermería y unas horas después despertó, pero tenía algo de fiebre, así que se quedó ahí hasta el final de clases.

-Quiso venir a pie...pero...-continuó Joey- pero una vez que dio unos cuantos pasos, perdió el equilibrio. Por eso decidí traerlo cargado, y en cierta parte del camino, Yugi quedó dormido-respondió más calmado.

-Ah...ya veo...y, saben qué tiene?-preguntó Yami más relajado.

-La enfermera dijo que posiblemente, Yugi solo este pasando por un caso de gripe. Y qué solo necesitaba un buen descanso-afirmó Ryou.

-Qué bueno-dijo Yami soltando un suspiro de alivio-Joey, te molestaría recostarlo en el sofá de la sala?-preguntó señalando hacia la puerta.

-No hay problema-respondió Joey llevando a su 'enfermo' amigo consigo.

-Bueno, gracias chicos, de verdad-dijo Yami regresando al mostrador por su crucigrama- ahora en donde estaba?...así...palabras de seis letras que comience con 'g' y signifique grandioso...um?...este...-Yami dejó el lapicero un instante y se tomó la cabeza-Rayos, por qué es tan difícil?

-Um?-Ryou se acercó, miro el periódico, miro la palabra y con una inocente sonrisa, tomó el lapicero y escribió la respuesta.

Yami volteó a ver el periódico y a Ryou sorprendido.

-genial?-dijo con algo de desconcierto.

-Si-respondió Ryou amablemente-genial: palabra de seis letra que significa grandioso-dijo antes de reír por la expresión de envidia en el rostro de Yami.

-Arg...yo...yo...yo lo sabía!-dijo renegando como niño chiquito.

-Seguro que sí!- respondió Ryou-pero no te ofendas, no es nada sencillo para ti resolver estas cosas porque son palabras distintas a las que sueles usar. Bakura tampoco ha logrado completarlo.

Con la mención del ladrón de tumbas, Yami levantó el rostro hacia Ryou.

-Así...hablando del ladronzuelo ese...podrías, ¡decirle que deje de hacer llamadas por teléfono!-gritó algo indignado.

-Qué?-preguntó Ryou nerviosamente.

-Ya esta grandecito para llamar por teléfono únicamente para asustar a los demás!

-Bakura te llamó Yami?-preguntó Tristan.

-Si...pero la verdad dudo que esa llamada fuera para mí!-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Y por qué lo piensas?-preguntó Tea.

-Porque cuando contesté, él dijo lo siguiente: "Soy el amo y señor de la oscuridad, y he de venir por tu alma anciano! Jajaja"-dijo mientras imitaba a Bakura.

-Ay, no!-Ryou estaba algo sonrojado de vergüenza mientras se cubría los ojos con su mano.

-Ay, sí! ese estúpido ladrón de tumbas ha estado asustando al abuelo durante días!-Yami tenía mucha molestia mientras hablaba- ya se me hacía extraño que el abuelo corriera cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra sombras! Supongo que creyó que yo era el abuelo contestando. Ryou!-dijo en un tono de reproche-dile a ese tonto que no se le vuelva a ocurrir la estúpida idea de llamar a esta casa!

-Jajaja-rió nerviosamente Ryou-bueno...es que, Bakura no tiene permitido salir de casa, y desde que aprendió a usar el teléfono...bueno, las cosas se salen un poco de control...Pero no te preocupes Yami, me asegurare de que no vuelva a tocar mi teléfono de nuevo...

-Ya volví!...-dijo Joey regresando de la sala y mirando a la escena-de qué me perdí?

-De nada viejo-respondió Tristan-Y Yugi?

-Durmiendo como un bebé-respondió Joey.

-Qué bueno-dijo Yami dejando ir su molestia-Oigan chicos, creo que deberían ir a casa. Sus padres se preocuparan por ustedes, además parece que va a llover hoy, sería mejor que ya se retirasen-dijo con amabilidad.

-Yami! Vamos viejo, ya suenas como mi padre-dijo Tristan lanzando sus brazos al aire. 

-En ese caso Tristan, tu padre es un hombre sensato-respondió entre risas-pero en serio creo que ya deben irse.

-Pero Yami, qué tal si Yugi se pone mal?-dijo Tea-Al menos déjanos quedar hasta que venga el abuelo!

-Imposible!

-Por qué?-preguntó Ryou.

-Porque el abuelo viene en tres semanas!-respondió Yami.

-¡Qué?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Sí, verán. El Profesor Hawkins invitó al abuelo a una expedición, el abuelo partió esta mañana.

-Con más razón deberías dejarnos quedar-dijo Ryou.

-Chicos, no se preocupen, yo puedo hacerme cargo del pequeño Yugi hasta que se sienta mejor.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Yugi es mi aibou y nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasase. En todo caso se pusiese mal, no duden que les avisaría-dijo con determinación-además, si solo es un resfriado, no creo que sea para tanto!

-Bueno, si tu lo dices-dijo Joey algo intranquilo.

-Claro que lo digo y lo afirmo. Es mejor que ya vayan a casa chicos!

-De acuerdo, pero si se pone mal, promete llamarnos!

-Lo prometo Tea, ahora, vayan antes de que empiece a llover-con eso los chicos empezaron a retirarse, pero antes de que Ryou saliera, yami le llamó-Ryou, no lo olvides!

-No te preocupes Yami, considera ese problema resuelto!-y con eso se retiro.

Ooo

Yami ingresó a la sala donde su aibou dormía plácidamente. El faraón no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el pacífico rostro de su inconsciente hikari. Tentado por una extraña necesidad, acercó su mano al rostro de Yugi para retirar algunas franjas de cabello de su rostro, fue entonces que el faraón sintió que era verdad que Yugi tenía algo de fiebre; no era mucho, solo estaba algo más tibio de lo normal. Yami volvió a sonreír. No era fácil de explicar, pero el faraón sentía cierta alegría de que Yugi estuviera enfermo. No como un gusto sádico ni enfermizo, sino más bien, era el hecho de que al estar su aibou enfermo, Yami sentía que podía cuidarlo, sentía que su hikari dependía de él, y para él no había nada mejor que cuidar a Yugi. "_Descansa Yugi, yo me haré cargo de todo"_ con eso se dirigió a la cocina.

Ooo

Veinte minutos después...

Algo extraño lo perturbó en su sueño. Era algo conocido, algo desagradable...era...era...HUMO!. Yugi se levantó de golpe del sofá al sentir el olor a humo en el ambiente, cosa que solo le causo un dolor repentino de cabeza.

Ignorando el dolor, Yugi empezó a buscar con la vista el lugar de donde provenía el humo y vio que salía de la cocina. Alarmado, el pequeño hikari saltó del sofá y corrió en medio de la cortina de humo para ver que ocurría.

-cof cof ...qué esta pasando?-preguntaba Yugi mientras tosía a causa del cargado ambiente.

-Yugi?...Yugi estas ahí?-se oyó la voz de Yami.

-Yami?...qué...qué esta pasando...o más bien dicho...!Qué le hiciste a la cocina?-dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Nada aibou, solo espera quieto un segundo, ahora mismo arreglo esto!-con eso Yugi oyó el sonido de Yami moviéndose por el lugar y luego el sonido de la ventana abriéndose. Segundos después, el humo había salido por la venta y la cocina era visible de nuevo-listo, problema resuelto-dijo un sonriente Yami que se acercaba a Yugi.

-Ay...-dijo Yugi en resignación-Yami que hiciste esta vez?

-Yo?...bueno, yo...solo pensé que querrías tomar algo de sopa ya que estabas enfermo-dijo con una risa algo nerviosa mientras apuntaba un plato en la mesa de la cocina.

Yugi se acercó al plato y le dio una mirada. Pronto descubrió una cosa y eso era que lo que había en ese plato, definitivamente no podía llamarse sopa. El pobre joven tomó una cuchara y la metió en el plato, y cuando la levantó, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Definitivamente, eso no podía ser sopa.

-Um...Yami-dijo Yugi dandole la vuelta al contenido de la cuchara, pero este no caía, se veía sumamente espeso.

-Oh!...eso? bueno, sé que no tiene tan buen aspecto, pero de seguro no puede saber tan mal-dijo con una amble sonrisa-ahora vuelve al sofá, te tomas la sopa y date un descanso mientras yo limpio todo esto-dijo empujando a Yugi fuera del lugar.

-De acuerdo...creo...-dijo Yugi saliendo con el envase de 'sopa' en sus manos. Tomó asiento en el sofá y tímidamente contemplo el envase en sus manos. Levantó la cuchara y con todo su valor la introdujo en su boca. Con algo de dificultad, pasó la 'sopa' y saboreo por un momento-um...bueno, no esta tan mal...algo quemada, pero no esta tan mal!-con eso continuó comiéndose lo que su yami amablemente le había preparado.

Ooo

Ya era de noche, Yugi se cambio a su pijama y temblorosamente se dirigió a su cama. Tomó asiento, y luego sacó algo de su mesa de noche. Era una foto, una vieja foto. En ella habían tres personas: Una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones; un hombre de mediana estatura cuyo cabello era muy parecido al de Yugi, con la diferencia que era más corto y no tenía rojo bordeando el negro; y ambos sujetaban alegremente a una pequeña versión de Yugi sonriendo.

-Mamá...papá...-Los ojos de Yugi se estaban poniendo algo llorosos. El pequeño duelista recordaba como había terminando viviendo únicamente con el abuelo. Cuando él tenía ocho años, su padre se fue en un viaje luego de tener una discusión con su madre, pero unos meses más tarde perdieron total rastro de él; Yugi recordaba la pelea, su madre le dijo que su padre ya no se sentía cómodo con ellos, ahora, con dieciséis años de edad, Yugi entendía bien que quería decir con eso. Su madre por su parte, había fallecido tres años atrás luego de enfermarse. Para Yugi fue un golpe muy duro, lloró durante días, pero al menos tuvo a su abuelo a su lado. Ahora las lágrimas no se contuvieron.

Yami ingresaba a la habitación de Yugi con una tasa de té caliente en sus manos cuando vio a su hikari llorando. Alarmado se acercó a él y vio la foto en sus manos.

-Yugi?...estas bien?-preguntó.

-Um?-dijo Yugi notando la presencia de Yami-Si...estoy bien...-con eso se limpió las lágrimas-solo estaba recordando algo.

-Puedo preguntar, qué?-dijo tomando asiento a su lado y colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Supongo que no tengo que ocultártelo...-dijo con una triste sonrisa-mira-le mostró la imagen.

-Eres tu?-preguntó-te ves tan lindo y gracioso aibou!-dijo de forma tiernamente extraña.

-Bueno, si..-Yugi se sonrojo un poquito con el comentario-y ellos-dijo señalando a las personas a su lado-son mis padres...

-Oh...-dijo Yami empezando a comprender. Nunca en todo el tiempo que conocía a Yugi, había preguntado por sus padres, para él la familia de su aibou era el abuelo, sus amigos y él mismo, nunca había pensado en las personas que le dieron vida-quieres hablarme de ellos aibou? Si no lo deseas yo...

-No, no...-respondió rápidamente Yugi-no hay problema Yami. Es solo que no suelo hablar de ello-Yami se mantuvo en silencio para permitir que su amigo hablase con calma-verás...cuando yo era pequeño, solía vivir con mis padres. Pero cuando empecé a crecer...

-Qué ocurrió aibou?

-verás... Mi padre era un administrador de finanzas, mi madre era ama de casa. Mi padre solía esperar de mí muchas cosas que...bueno, no resultaron ser...

-Como qué?

-Bueno, primero que nada...el quería que yo fuera un chico fuerte... que lo siguiera con emoción a los deportes...pero mi cuerpo nunca fue capaz de hacer lo que el esperaba. Cuando cumplí los cinco años, ya era obvio que nunca sería alto como él quería. Luego vinieron los abusivos. Él esperaba que fuera alguien capaz de triunfar en la vida...pero cada vez que volvía llorando por las heridas que me hacían en el colegio, podía ver la expresión de mi padre llena de decepción. Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo hacer lo que hizo...

-Qué pasó aibou?-Yami estaba muy nervioso y expectante, pero hacía un esfuerzo por verse natural y no alterar a su hikari.

-Fue en mi octavo cumpleaños...-dijo algo temblorosamente-vinimos a celebrarlo...aquí, a esta tienda...Mi abuelito había vuelto de una excursión y me había comprado una replica de una estatuita que a la vez era una lamparita-al recordar el adorno Yugi rió un poco- me fascinó! Le pedí al abuelo que me contara más sobre el lugar al que había ido. Me hablo de esta tierra donde el suelo era arena...donde un río la recorre y le da vida, donde la magia es real y vale la pena creer...

-Egipto...

-Si, Egipto. Me habló de lo grandioso que era estar en esas excursiones, que conocías a muchas personas distintas y que podías descubrir juegos ancestrales . Me emocioné...mi vida eran los juegos y pensar en un trabajo donde vería cosas tan increíbles, descubriría juegos antiguos y haría amigos me deslumbró. El abuelo se puso tan feliz de mi entusiasmo que me dijo que podía ir a la trastienda y elegir de ella aquel juguete que quería que fuese mi regalo de cumpleaños. Aun deslumbrado por las historias de mi abuelo, camine casi como en trance a través de la trastienda, en el pequeño almacén. Mi descuido me hizo chocar con una caja y caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que hizo caer un vieja y pequeña caja. Me sacudí el polvo de encima y vi el contenido. Instantáneamente sonreí, eso era, eso era lo que quería como regalo. Tome el objeto y corrí de vuelta con mi abuelito... Yo estaba tan feliz. Le grite al abuelo que yo quería llevarme eso de regalo. Mal de mi parte que no preste importancia a las expresiones de los presentes. Se veían algo preocupados y mi padre muy molesto...

Yami miraba a Yugi con gran intensidad y lo motivaba a seguir contando.

-En ese instante, cometí uno de los más tontos errores que puede cometer...

-Qué fue?

Los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente.

-le dije a mi familia que quería ser un Arqueólogo...que quería viajar a Egipto e investigar, que quería jugar juegos con nuevas personas y quería sentir la magia que había ahí...

-Y qué paso?

-Él...él se acercó, su rostro estaba lleno de ira, levantó su mano y...-las lágrimas estaba cayendo por el rostro de Yugi libremente- y...y...y me dio un golpe...me golpeó tan fuerte que me lanzó al suelo junto con mi regalo...luego grito 'Eres un tonto, la magia no existe, nunca ha existido y nunca existirá, la única forma de que seas alguien es que despiertes de esas niñerías!'...

Yami lo abrazó en ese instante para confortarlo _"cómo se atrevió?"_pensaba Yami sintiendo cierta rabia hacia aquel hombre que alguna vez osó llamarse a sí mismo el padre de su aibou "_creer nunca es algo malo"_

-Aibou...no llores, todo esta bien...

-...pero luego de eso él peleó con mamá...mi abuelo se molestó con él y le exigió que se alejara de mí. Antes de irse de casa, me gritó y me dijo que tirara mi tonto 'juguete nuevo' a la basura, que la magia no existía y algún día lamentaría el creer en ella. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi-yugi se limpió el rostro con su mano y le sonrío a Yami- pero sabes? Bueno es que no le hiciera caso...

-Um?-Yami dijo confundido.

-De haberle hecho caso el rompecabezas del milenio estaría en un basurero, jajaja

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Yami algo perdido-espera, tu elegiste el rompecabezas ese día?

-Si. Fue la mejor elección que he hecho en toda mi vida. Quizá papá se fue, pero eso no importa ya. Ahora, tal vez no tengo un padre que este a mi lado...pero-con eso le dio un fuerte abrazó a Yami-pero gane un buen amigo que siempre esta ahí...

-Oh, aibou, jajaja-Yami le devolvió el abrazo y luego se separaron-bueno, ya debes descansar, me quedaré aquí por si las dudas, no quiero que Tea me quite la cabeza si te empeoras.

-Jajaja, si tu lo dices, de todas formas me agrada tenerte cerca-Yugi se recostó en su cama y Yami le acobijo-sabes, no tienes que hacer eso...a veces creo que pareces un padre muy preocupado.

-Jaja, que coincidencia, tu amigo Tristan me dijo lo mismo esta tarde!

-supongo que es una opinión común...bueno, hasta mañana Yami...

-Hasta mañana aibou, dulces sueños-dijo tomando asiento en una silla al lado de la cama de Yugi.

Ooo

-Faraón...ahora nuestro pequeño jueguito comienza! jajaja-rió una misteriosa sombra.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, sé que esta capitulo fue algo largo, pero era necesario para introducirnos a la historia.

Nico: Sip, bueno, esperamos que les gustara mucho, gracias por leernos, sigan en el próximo capi!

Dark: Sip, chausito!

R&R


	2. Qué pasó, aibou!

Dark: Bienvenidos al capitulo dos de esta historia... um...bueno...es un poco extraño estar presentando esto en tal soledad, pero mi pequeña hermana esta...bueno... n.n U

Nico: ZZZzzzzz u.u

Dark: ajajaja n.n U...bueno, haré esto rápido y silencioso para que no la molestemos...** no soy dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Nico: um...zzzZZZzzz

Dark: jajaja...um, bueno, comencemos con el fic n.n!

Qué pasó aibou!

Eran las seis de la mañana. Yami se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Yugi, sentado en una silla y recostando su cabeza en la cama de su aibou. Estaba soñando que lograba resolver todos los crucigramas de todos los periódicos del mundo, pero justo cuando iba a recibir su título mundial algo perturbó su sueño.

RIIIINNNNGGG!

Sonó la alarma de Yugi. Como todos sabemos, cuando estas muy sumido en un sueño y te despiertan de forma repentina, tu mente tarda mucho en ajustarse a la realidad que nos rodea, y eso era lo que le estaba pasando al faraón.

-Yuugi...paga eso-dijo entre un bostezo. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna y la alarma continuaba sonando. Con los ojos cerrados el faraón movió su mano sobre la pequeña mesa de noche tratando de tantear el despertador. Una vez lo tuvo en su mano, le dio un fuerte golpe en el botón de apagado, tan fuerte que es un misterio el hecho de que no se rompiera.

-Aibou...-dijo mientras forzosamente se frotaba el sueño de los ojos-hora de levantarse- su voz tenía el clásico tono del que acaba de levantarse a fuerza-aibou... debes ir a la escuela-con eso Yami llevó una de sus manos hacia donde debía de estar Yugi y empezó a empujar para despertarle-arri...um?-de pronto Yami notó que algo no era normal.

Despertando completamente, el faraón volteó a ver a la cama de su pequeño hikari, pero no pudo ver a Yugi- Um, Yugi? ... se habrá levantado más temprano?-pero de pronto hubo un movimiento en la cama. Yami miró mejor y pudo ver que lo que creyó era un bulto de sábanas se estaba moviendo-Qué?...-era un bultito pequeño y se oyó un suave sonido, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, el faraón acercó lentamente la mano hacia las sábanas y con un rápido movimiento las retiró.

-¡AH?-Gritó Yami cayendo de su silla. Ahí en la cama, bajo las sábanas, había...un bebé-UN BEBÉ?...PERO, DE DONDE?...QUÉ PASA?-el ruido que Yami hacia despertó al pequeño bebito. Yami se levantó del suelo y miro bien al niño, el niño lo miró y por un instante un foco se encendió en el cerebro de Yami- a...a...aibou?-en ese instante el bebé movió su cabecita de lado. Yami se puso de pie, a cada segundo sus ojos se volvían más grandes de la impresión –Yugi?

-Gua-fue su única respuesta. No había forma de negarlo, ese bebé tenía que ser Yugi. Era pequeño y tenía ojos grandes y lindos de un color púrpura amatista. En su cabecita tenía una replica exacta de su cabello normal pero mucho más corto. Yami estaba boquiabierto. El bebé estaba envuelto en la pijama de su aibou, dejando que solo se viesen su carita y sus diminutas manitos.

El cerebro de Yami trabajaba a cien por hora para poder asimilar esta información, y en determinado momento el análisis hubo concluido, y por consiguiente Yami hizo lo más humanamente lógico.

-AAAHHHHH!QUÉ ESTA PASANDO!-gritó mientras corría por toda la habitación sin sentido alguno- ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO!-pero entonces en su descuido se dio contra la pared de lleno-OUCH!-se sujeto la nariz mientras lagrimeaban sus ojos-bien...eso no fue un sueño- en la cama el pequeño bebé se reía tiernamente de lo que Yami hacía.

Después de unos segundo de recuperar su compostura, el faraón se acercó lentamente a la cama de su aibou y le miro reírse, algo dentro de su pecho se sacudió ante esa risita, es que era simplemente adorable! Bueno, pero haciendo de lado eso, Yami necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando y más aun, Yugi podía entender lo que pasaba?

Unos segundo después, cuando el bebé se quedó tranquilito de nuevo, Yami se le acercó.

-Aibou...um...estas ahí?-dijo acercando su rostro hacia el pequeño. El bebé lo miro fijamente por un instante-Yugi...me entiendes?-el bebé estiro una manito hacia Yami el cual se acercó más-sabes lo que esta pasando?-dijo con curiosidad, pero el pequeño Yugi no entendía lo que le decían, pero entendía algo mejor, que sería divertido tomar una de esas cosas amarillas que le colgaban de la cara a ese chico! Y con eso, el bebito tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de Yami y empezó a tirar con fuerza. (para aquellos a quienes alguna vez un bebé les tiró el pelo, ya saben que por más que son chiquitos tienen una fuerza tremenda para hacer eso)

-Ah...ahhh..aaahhh...aibou...suelta...aibou!-Yami tomó la pequeña manito y con un rápido movimiento quitó su cabello de allí-Ou...aibou porqué hiciste eso?-preguntó mientras se masajeaba la zona que había sido incomodada.

EL bebé solo le miro un segundo, luego acercó su manito a su cuerpecito, respiró profundo y comenzó...

-GUAAA GUAA GUUAA-lloraba el pequeño.

-Aibou, qué pasa?-Yami se acercó cautelosamente, pero Yugi lloraba más fuerte-AIBOU!-Yami tuvo que cubrirse los oídos-basta!

-GUAAAA!

-Por favor!-dijo acercando su manos hacia el bebé-basta!-sus ojos estaba cerrados con fuerza. Pero de pronto, todo quedó en silencio-Um?-sintió algo en su mano, era algo pequeño y cálido, volteo a mirar y se sorprendió. Yugi había tomado uno de sus dedos con su pequeña manito y lo apretaba con fuerza-uh...eres...eres muy fuerte aibou-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño se concentraba completamente en su nuevo juguete, el dedo de Yami.

"_Y ahora que voy a hacer contigo aibou?"_se dijo así mismo. Lentamente se acercó a Yugi y lo levantó usando su camisa para mantenerle abrigado- Qué haré?...no sé como cuidarte si no puedo ni entenderte-miró algo nervioso al pequeño que aun seguía entretenido en el dedo de su amigo- este va a ser un largo día...

Ooo

Dark: Se que es corto, pero espero que les gustara...debo irme a la cama, Nico ya leva mucha ventaja!

Nico: n.n ZZzzzZZZzzzzz

Dark: Bueno(bostezo) que les vaya bien...hasta la próxima! U.U Zzzz

R&R


	3. AUXILIO

Dark: bienvenidos al capitulo tres!

Nico: Sip...que bien dormí!

Dark: Que bueno por ti!

Nico: Te tardas mucho cuando escribes, por eso tuve mucho tiempo para dormir!

Dark: ¬¬' oye! Así, lamento mucho mi tardanza con todas mis historias, pero recientemente me había ido de viaje, por lo mismo no pude trabajar mucho en ellas.

Nico: Sí, soy testigo!

Dark: gracias... creo

Nico: no creas, mejor apúrate... **Dark Janubis no es dueñas de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Gracias, ahora podemos comenzar el fic!

Nota: Para aquellas personas que están leyendo... les recuerdo que yo no, y repito **no escribo yaoi**, al decir esto no busco ofender a nadie, pero como gusto personal, no me agrada mucho. Espero haber aclarado alguna que otra duda. Gracias.

AUXILIO!

El pobre de Yami no sabía que hacer. Nunca había cuidado bebés... y si lo había hecho en su vida anterior, entonces no se acordaba.

-Aibou... ¡aibou por favor, dime qué hago!-repetía el faraón una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por la sala con el pequeño Yugi en sus brazos.

Cansado de la situación, el faraón tomó asiento y trató de pensar claramente, pero no podía...cada vez que lograba concentrarse, el pequeño Yugi le tiraba del cabello o le chupaba su camisa o simplemente lloraba.

-BASTA!-gritó Yami poniéndose de pie y dejando al pequeño Yugi recostado sobre un cojín en el sofá-Basta...NO...NO puedo entenderte! QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ YUGI?-gritó mientras extendía sus brazos en desesperación.

El pequeño bebé solo lo miró confundido, era demasiado pequeño como para poder sentarse por sí mismo, estiro sus brazos hacia el desesperado faraón y una tierna sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Um?-el faraón no podía mantenerse molesto con Yugi, era simplemente adorable, además parecía tener una gran necesidad de no estar solo. Yami levantó al pequeño Yugi resignadamente y lo meció en sus brazos- Por qué siempre ganas en estas cosas aibou? Siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres...

De pronto el faraón recordó algo que debía de hacer.

-OH, No! No abrí la tienda!-dejando al pequeño Yugi en el sofá-Ya vuelvo-salió corriendo para abrir la tienda.

Con gran rapidez, Yami había abierto la puerta y cambiado el cartel de 'cerrado' por el de 'abierto'.

-listo!-se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la sala para ver a Yugi, quien seguía ahí y parecía estar quedándose dormido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del agotado faraón-Y pensar que solo voy tres horas despierto... ni pensar como será al final del día!-dijo lanzando sus brazos hacia el aire y luego dejándose caer en una silla- Yami, viejo amigo...necesitas ayuda! Y mucha ayuda...no puedes estar cargando al pobre Yugi envuelto en su camisa todo el día...necesito a alguien que me pueda ayudar...pero quién?

-Hola?...disculpen hay alguien que atienda aquí?-se oyó una voz desde la tienda.

-uh?-Yami se puso de pie y se frotó la nuca-Sí, Ya voy!-caminando como si el mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros, el faraón se dirigió pesadamente hacia la tienda, pero se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su cliente. Era una mujer, una mujer de unos veintisiete años o algo así, ante esa imagen Yami sonrío.

"Eso es! Tal vez no sé mucho de bebés, pero sí sé que las mujeres son expertas en eso...estoy salvado!"

Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez era así, el faraón se le abalanzó a la mujer y la sujeto de los brazos dejando que su emoción se llevara lo mejor de él.

-Señorita!-gritó asustando a la mujer que lo miraba como si estuviera loco-La necesito!

¡Craso error! La mujer entró en pánico ante el comentario. Justo entonces Yami se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo había sonado relativamente...mal.

-PERVERTIDO!-grito la mujer antes de empezar a golpear al pobre Yami con su cartera-MALVADO, DESVERGONZADO, ABUSIVO!

-Señora! Ya...ouch...por favor!...no...no es lo que parece...Ah...ouch- "Pero que tiene en esa cartera?"

-DEBERÍA DARLE VERGÜENZA DAR ESA CLASE DE INSINUACIONES!-gritaba la mujer mientras continuaba su ataque.

-AY! Señora se lo ruego...le aseguro que solo necesito su ayuda...no quería que sonara mal...ouch!

-Ya verás animal, COMO SI TE FUERA A CREER!

En ese instante, alguien detuvo toda esta pelea.

GUAAAGUAAAGUAA

-Uh?

-OH, no!-Yami se levantó y alejándose de la mujer corrió a la trastienda.

-Qué ocurre?-se preguntó la mujer y empezó a seguirle algo nerviosa. Cuando llegó a la sala vio una imagen que la hizo sentir más tranquila. El faraón tenía al pequeño Yugi en sus brazos y trataba de calmarlo.

-Ya, Ya, tranquilo, todo esta bien...no tienes que llorar-le repetía mientras lo mecía torpemente.

-jajaja-río en bajo la mujer "se parece tanto a mi marido cuando mecía a nuestra niña...es tan tierno"

-Vamos aibou...por favor...dime que hago...por favor...-dijo angustiándose de nuevo.

-Ya probó darle de comer?-preguntó la mujer.

-Uh? Disculpe?

-Ya sabe, darle de comer, el pobrecito parece estar con hambre-dijo acercándose.

-Ahora que lo pienso...no ha comido nada desde que despertó-dijo pensándolo un poco.

-NADA? Pero que clase de padre deja a su bebé sin comer durante tanto tiempo en la mañana-gritó quitándole al bebé de sus brazos.

-Pa...padre?-repitió el faraón.

-Sí. Un buen padre debería estar pendiente de cosas así! Ya bebito lindo, no llores-dijo meciéndolo y buscando en su cartera y de ella sacó un biberón rosa- estoy segura que a mi nena no le molestara que bebas de aquí-y con eso la señora le acercó la botella a la boca e inmediatamente Yugi dejó de llorar y se concentró en asuntos más importantes, beber leche!-te gusta?... que adorable niño!

-Uh?...que esta tomando?

-Leche por supuesto...oiga, se ve que no es muy bueno en esto

-Supongo que no...

-Acaso el pequeño esta envuelto en una camisa?-dijo mirando bien al bebé, suavemente levantó la tela-Oh! Cielo Santo, no tiene ropa ni pañal! Pobrecito!-dijo horrorizada.

-Qué no tiene qué?-preguntó Yami curiosamente.

-Olvide lo de mal padre, usted es un padre terrible! Como se le ocurre dejarlo así! Por que no le puso ropa?

-Qué?...acaso tiene algo de malo esa?-preguntó confundido

-Algo de malo? ¿Algo de malo! Que no ve que es enorme, por qué no le ha puesto ropa de su talla y un pañal?-dijo molesta la mujer, todo este tiempo Yugi continuaba bebiendo contento del biberón, ignorando por completo lo que discutían el par de adultos.

-Bueno...es que, yo no tengo ropa de su talla-dijo Yami tratando de explicarle.

-Cómo de que no? Ja! Si la madre del pequeño le viera de seguro se escandalizaría!

-Ella no puede...-dijo el faraón mirando a Yugi-su madre esta muerta-dijo casi sin importancia.

En ese momento la señora parecía haber recibido un impacto, luego su rostro se llenó de culpa.

-Oh... bueno... yo no sabía...disculpe...fue hace mucho?

-No hace tanto...-dijo Yami recordando lo que Yugi le había contado.

-Con razón no ha tenido mucha experiencia con el niño...

-Dígamelo a mí! Si lo encontré al despertar!

-¿!Qué!-dijo la señora sorprendida-quiere decir que usted no tenía al niño? La madre no le dejo al niño al morir?

-Um?...yo nunca viví con la madre de mi aibou-afirmó Yami, que claramente no tenía idea de la impresión que se estaba llevando la mujer.

-Ah...ya veo...-ahora, la señora se había llevado la impresión de que el faraón, bueno creo que lo entienden- Bueno... todos siente alguna vez el deseo de una aventura... y al menos usted es lo suficientemente capaz para aceptar la responsabilidad de el fruto de la misma!

-uh?- "de qué aventura habla?... aibou y yo hemos tenido muchas aventuras durante estos tiempos...pero a que se refiere con el fruto de eso?...no entiendo a esta mujer..."

-Oiga, pero debería de haber pedido ayuda a alguien, cuidar a un niño es un asunto serio! Y usted debería...-en ese momento la señora sintió un pequeño empujón por su mano-Oh, disculpa lindura, ya terminaste? Pero que lindo niño!

Cargando al bebé como si fuera suyo, la mujer lo llevó hasta la mesa del centro, luego sacó un pañal de su cartera y procedió a colocárselo.

-Sabe-dijo la mujer-si usted es tan inexperto, debió pedir consejo a, no sé, tal vez su padre?

Yami la miró extrañado.

-No conozco a mi padre-dijo confundido, y eso era verdad, no podía recordar nada de él.

-QUÉ? Pero en que familia vive!-dijo exaltada-oh! Mil disculpas...me dejé llevar, realmente no es asunto mío... Bueno, permítame darle algunos consejos...

Unos minutos más tarde la mujer le había dado una lista a Yami con todo lo que un bebé necesitaba y le había explicado muchas cosas, además de recomendarle que buscara ayuda. Luego de dejar al pequeño Yugi recostado en el sofá con varias almohadas rodeándolo, la mujer se dispuso a irse, pero antes de que lo lograra, Yami la detuvo.

-Espere!-gritó para detenerla.

-Qué ocurre?

-Muchas gracias-dijo inclinándose respetuosamente-Lamento haberle dado una mala impresión cuando ingresó, acepte esta humilde muestra de mi agradecimiento-dijo ofreciéndole un juego de bloques para bebés.

-Oh! No podría aceptarlo!-dijo algo avergonzada.

-Claro que sí. Usted entró aquí para buscarle algo a su bebé no?

La mujer lo vio impresionada.

-Lo sé porque tiene cosas para bebés en su cartera y esta es una tienda de juegos. Tome esto de mi parte, una forma de demostrar mi eterna gratitud.

-Oh...si usted insiste...muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-esfuércese mucho y verá que será un buen padre, adiós!

-Adiós...-dijo Yami moviendo la mano-tal vez debí aclararle que no soy el padre de Yugi... nah! Como si pareciéramos padre e hijo! Jajaja, mira que pensar esas cosas!

Ooo

Dark: De nuevo les ofrezco mis disculpas por mi tardanza...

Nico: Sip!

Dark: Y espero que les gustara el capitulo

Nico: Sip

Dark: Y mi hermana es una molestosa!

Nico: Si...espera, NO! ¬¬''

Dark: Sip! XD

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	4. Me agrada esto

Dark: Solo les pido disculpas si me llego a tardar... y bienvenidos al capitulo cuatro!

Nico: Bueno comencemos de una vez ...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Gracias, bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Me agrada esto

Luego de un rato, Yami tomo a Yugi en sus brazos y asegurándose de que su pequeño amigo estuviera abrigado en su camisa, el faraón salió de la tienda rumbo al centro comercial. Yami debía admitir que la sensación de tener al pequeño Yugi descansando su pequeña cabecita contra su pecho y sujetando su camisa en su diminuta mano era muy agradable. El faraón se sentía extrañamente feliz de que Yugi lo necesitara tanto.

Pronto llegó hasta el gran centro comercial. Ahora bien, el faraón había estado ahí antes con los chicos, pero no estaba muy seguro de donde quedaba qué. Por ello al ingresar se dirigió hacia primera persona que vio, que para su suerte era un policía.

-Disculpe Señor… mm…. Por casualidad sabrá donde puedo conseguir cosas de bebés?

El policía lo miro y luego al pequeño niño que se había quedado medio dormido en sus brazos. Sonriendo enternecido, el hombre le respondió.

-Será un placer Señor-con eso se dirigió hacia un gran mapa del centro-déjeme ver… tienda para bebés…tienda para bebés… aha, aquí esta…mundo del bebé… suba la escalera de enfrente, camina todo el pasillo y doble a la derecha, ahí estará la gran tienda con un bebé en frente.

-Muchas gracias-dijo caminando.

-De nada amigo, que le vaya bien a usted y su hijo!-dijo moviendo la mano en despedida.

Al oír eso, Yami se detuvo, volteó para corregir al hombre, pero el policía ya había vuelto a su puesto.

-Oh, bueno…. Si quiere creer que soy tu padre…entonces no creo que eso nos haga daño-pensó para sí mientras caminaba.

Luego de equivocarse unas cuantas veces en el camino, el faraón logró dar con la tienda.

-Cómo rayos no vi el letrero gigante?-se preguntó al notar que ya había pasado por ese camino.

Entrando con cierta cautela, el faraón se llevó una sorpresa. Dentro de la tienda había muchas, muchas mujeres. En realidad, el parecía ser el único hombre. Eso hizo que Yami se sintiera un tanto nervioso.

-Buenos días en qué podría ayudarlo?-dijo una alegre y sonriente trabajadora.

Yami se llevó una sorpresa con la repentina voz de la joven y retrocedió con fuerza. El movimiento y las voces despertaron a Yugi quien tiernamente dio un adorable bostezo.

-Ah! Pero que hermosura de niño!-chilló la mujer, causando que otras se acercaran.

-Es cierto!, pero que lindura

-Es igualito a su papá!

-Mira que ternura!-decían las mujeres haciendo caras al bebé.

Yami se estaba poniendo algo incómodo con la situación, por eso decidió tratar de terminarla.

-Disculpe, necesito comprar unas cosas... no sé sí sería posible que me permitieran realizar mis compras?-dijo educadamente.

-Claro... su esposa estaba trabajando- preguntó la chica del principió mientras les pedía a las demás mujeres que volvieran a sus labores o a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Yo...no tengo esposa-dijo algo confundido.

-¡AH?-la mujer volteó a verlo sorprendida y luego una amable sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Un padre soltero! Vaya, no sé ve muy seguido, normalmente veo madres solteras pero...

-padre?-Yami ya estaba pensando seriamente "_Es que acaso aparentamos tanto ser padre e hijo?"_se preguntó en incredulidad.

-Bueno, le permitiré realizar sus compras, pero en caso de que necesite alguna ayuda no dude en preguntar. Cualquier padre que cuide a su hijo merece cuanta ayuda se pueda!

Yami se alejó de la mujer con una extraña sensación de simpatía, esto de hacerse pasar por el papá de Yugi no se veía tan mal, es decir, Yugi era su mejor amigo, no le haría daño ser su padre por un tiempo... pero Yugi tenía un padre, tal vez uno malo, pero tenía un padre, por eso Yami no se sentía completamente tranquilo con dejar pasar la idea.

Con la pequeña lista que la señora le había dado en la tienda, el faraón se dedicó a buscar todo lo que pedía en ella. Buscó las cosas mirando las etiquetas de los precios para leer sus nombres ya que en general desconocía la mayoría de las cosas en la lista.

-Leche en polvo?...la leche no era líquida?-preguntó confundido mientras tomaba la lata que contenía la leche para bebés.

Cuando hubo comprado alguno objetos, decidió que Yugi necesitaba urgentemente algo que pudiera cubrir bien su cuerpecito y que no lo enterrara vivo como lo hacía su camisa. Pero como el faraón no era nada conocedor de estas cosas llamó a la señorita.

-En qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó alegre.

-Sé que esto puede sonar tonto... pero no soy bueno para encontrarle ropa... es decir puedo comprarme ropa... pero entre estas cosas... yo...pues...

-No se preocupe, entiendo-dijo con amabilidad-Qué le parece si me da al pequeño, le pruebo algunos conjuntos y usted decide?-mencionó extendiendo sus brazos.

Yami miró las manos de la mujer y su sincero rostro, pero por alguna razón le costó un increíble trabajo poder soltar a Yugi, era casi doloroso separarse del pequeño. Y unos segundos después de estar en los brazos de la mujer, pareció que Yugi pensaba la mismo, porque empezó a llorar.

-Oh... shh... pobrecito, parece que no te gusta estar lejos de tu papá... no... no llores...-entonces Yami vio a la mujer sacar algo de su bolsillo, y luego se lo colocó en la boca al bebé y Yugi empezó a chuparlo y se tranquilizó- eso es, un chupón siempre sirve!

-Qué es eso?-preguntó Yami sorprendido.

-Es un chupete o chupón... es como la parte de arriba de un biberón, hace que los pequeñitos se sientan más tranquilos y se distraigan con algo. Ahora, si me permite, iré a darle un cambio!

Durante un buen rato, Yami se sintió como juez de un concurso ridículo de moda. La mujer se había emocionado y le había probado varios diseños al pequeño. Pero ninguno parecía gustarle al faraón, y sinceramente no se le podía culpar.

El conjunto de marinerito (con todo y gorra)

No

El trajecito escocés (con faldita)

No

La ropa con el logotipo de Barnie (y un alegre eslogan)

DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

-Disculpe...-dijo yami algo cansado después de haber tenido que ver al pobre Yugi probarse casi diez modelos-no tendrá algo más... no sé...-el faraón lo pensó un poco y luego dijo-como yo?-dijo mientras hacía mención de su ropa.

-Como usted?...mm... creo que sí...-dijo la muchacha mientras se llevaba al pequeño niño.

Minutos después...

-Qué tal este?

-PERFECTO!-fue su única palabra.

Yugi venía vestidito con un polito de mangas corta de color negro. Además tenía un overall muy tierno de color azul jean con un mago oscuro bordado al frente. Y traía media blanquitas y un par de zapatos negritos que tenían la palabra "Duelo" escrita con ese plástico que le ponen a las zapatillas de color azul. Ante los ojos de Yami, ese era el estilo de su aibou, casi como se solía vestir normalmente. Muy contento al respecto, Yami compró otro polo para precaución.

-Me da gusto que le agrade-dijo la joven- ahora, le gustaría verle una sillita?

-Silla?-el faraón preguntó demandando una respuesta.

-Sí, son sillas pequeñas donde los bebés que como su pequeño no pueden sentarse, además es una forma de asegurarse de que no se vayan a lugares peligrosos o se caigan al suelo.

La explicación le bastó a Yami para comprar una. Lamentablemente, Yugi era un bebé más pequeño del tamaño normal, por lo cual la silla era grande para él, pero la señorita dijo que no había problema, dijo que podía ajustarse la correa y Yugi quedaría cómodo, además dijo que si Yugi seguía siendo pequeño, la silla le podría durar hasta su segundo año.

El regreso a casa fue un tanto difícil ya que el pobre faraón tenía que cargar sus cosas de vuelta y no tenía carro, por suerte la señorita le regalo un arnés para poder colocar a Yugi y poder cargarlo sin necesidad de usar sus manos.

No hace falta decir que cuando yami llegó a casa, se sintió llenó de alegría. Colocó todo en su lugar y llevó cargando a Yugi hasta la sala. Entonces se dejo caer en el sofá. Al recostarse, pudo sentir el peso y la calidez del cuerpo de su pequeño aibou en su pecho. Yugi estaba intrigado por la cara de fatiga de Yami y casi como para animarle empezó a hacer tiernos sonidos de bebé.

-Bua..a.aa...u...o..u...

Yami miró al pequeño niño-Jajaja me encantaría saber que significa aibou...

-oooii uu

-Estoy algo cansado por cargar esas cosas, pero estoy bien, nada que preocuparse-dijo cómicamente.

Yugi rió al oír la voz de Yami.

Luego de un rato más, Yami se puso de pie y sacó a Yugi del arnés.

-Bueno, Ya tenemos todo... déjame ver...-sacó la lista y empezó a leer- biberón, leche en polvo, chupón, frazada, ropa, silla, paña...

De pronto Yami se quedó congelado.

-Pa...pa...pañales... olvidé lo pañales!-dijo en enojo-rayos, y esa señora me dijo que eran muy importantes!-mientras que Yami hablaba consigo mismo no se dio cuenta que inconscientemente estaba meciendo a Yugi.

-Bueno Yami, no te alteres, esa señora dijo que podías conseguirlos en una farmacia... y hay una a dos cuadras... no es tan malo!-dijo animándose-ahora, sí tan solo supiera que hacer con aibou, quizá...-con eso bajó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Yugi durmiendo apaciblemente contra su pecho. Yami sonrió ante la imagen-parece que no soy el único agotado...

Dirigiéndose hacia sus compras, Yami sacó la silla alconchonada (son esas como las que van en los carros) y delicadamente colocó a Yugi en ella. _"esa joven tenía razón, aibou es ciertamente mucho más pequeño que la silla"_ Luego colocó la silla en el sofá y cubrió con la mantita a Yugi (no su cabeza).

-Sé un buen niño... quédate dormido unos minutos, solo iré a comprar cerca, no te preocupes aibou, sí algo anda mal, yo lo sabré- entonces Yami hizo algo que ni el mismo entendió. Se acercó a Yugi y le dio un suave beso en su frente. Algo confundido por la sensación de hacer eso, el faraón salió a prisa para regresar rápido. (imprudente dejar a un niño solo no? Pero hay que entender que Yami nunca cuidó niños)

Ooo

Había terminado el último día de clases del semestre. Y el par estaba en camino a reunirse con sus amigos en la arcada. Pero por todo el camino extrañaban la presencia de el pequeño duelista...

-Tristan, por qué crees que Yugi no apareció el día de hoy?

-No lo sé Joey, ayer se veía mal, debe seguir enfermo.

-Tal vez deberíamos decirles a los chicos que vayamos a darle una visita.

-Sí, tal...

-Tal?

-Mira-dijo señalando a una farmacia de donde Yami parecía entrar muy apurado.

-Es el faraón-dijo Joey.

-Vaya, tu crees Sherlock?

-Tristan no molestes ahora!

Ambos muchachos esperaron un poco, pero cuando su amigo salió de la tienda, quedaron algo sorprendidos a la vez de confundidos.

-PAÑALES?-se dijeron el uno al otro.

-Para qué quiere el faraón pañales?-preguntó Joey.

-No le sé... pero debemos averiguarlo!

-Debemos?

-Cómo amigos tenemos que conocer lo que pasa con nuestros amigos, así que vamos-ambos siguieron al faraón silenciosamente hast a la tienda de juegos.

-Yami entró-dijo Tristan.

-Espera, hay una ventana en el área de la sala de Yugi!

-Buena idea Joey.

Ambos se escabulleron y cruzaron los arbustos para acercarse y observar. Lo que observarían los dejaría desconcertados.

El faraón había ingresado a la habitación y se había dirigido al sofá (los de afuera no podían ver bien el sofá porque estaba volteado), luego levantó al pequeño Yugi que parecía haberse despertado y parecía estar triste de no ver a Yami. Y en sus brazos Yami lo abrazó y lo meció con gran cuidado y delicadeza.

Fuera de la ventana, dos muchachos tenían la boca tan abierta que casi se les caía hasta el suelo.

-Joey... vez lo que yo veo?

-Sí te refieres al faraón haciendo lo que creo que hace, sí...

Ambos muchachos se miraron y se dijeron el uno al otro.

-EL FARAÓN TIENE UN BEBÉ?

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos después. Hasta que Joey habló.

-Esto es increíble... por eso, necesitamos más testigos!

-Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Sí

-DÍGAMOSLE A TODOS EN LA ARCADA!-y con eso el par de confundidos chicos salió corriendo.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que lo hubieran disfrutado.

Nico: Sí, hasta pronto!

R&R


End file.
